Naruto, Sakura and their first time
by Sklain Koroshi Mitamaru
Summary: This is my first story on this site I have written a few stories but never uploaded any I guess you could say that I was just practicing. . . but anyway this story is about Naruto Sakura and of course their first time  hope you like it plz reveiw
1. Chapter 1

**_(Our Story starts off soon after the beginning of shippuden Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto are sitting in Uzumaki's apartment having ramen. . .)_**

Naruto being ecstatic that Sakura is in his apartment can't stop fidgeting he looks over and stares at her for a moment and after almost a minuet Sakura looks over and just says "what?" Naruto pulls her close to him and she asks "what are you doing?" he stares lovingly into her eyes and says "something I should have done a long time ago"

she is shocked as Naruto pushes his lips against hers, but soon starts to kiss him back. He slides his tongue into her mouth and she meets his with hers as Naruto pulls her on top of him, she starts grinding herself into him as they kiss and she yelps when she feels someone grab her from behind she looks back to see one of Naruto's shadow clones and thinks "that sneaky pervert" and goes back to kissing the real Naruto as the clone reaches up her shit and squeezes her tits firmly, he earns moans of appreciation for this

the clone moves one of his hands lower to onto her wet pussy. Naruto pulls out of the kiss and chuckles "I didn't know that you shaved down there" Sakura couldn't help but blush as she stood up and pulled him up pushing his jacket off his shoulders and onto the floor. He undid his pants as she pulled her top off tossing them off to the side they met once more in a kiss as he pushes her shorts down his manhood hardening pushing itself between her legs.

she can't believe the size of him as she wraps her hand around his member. Naked as well the clone comes up behind her and bites her neck hardening as well having Naruto's cock at both the front and back of her, she turns bright red and reaches back to grab the clones member as well. Naruto sits back down onto his couch and pulls her on top of him placing his manhood at the entrance of her shaven pussy, he moans as she slowly lowers herself onto him.

She slowly begins to thrust herself up and down on his member. the clone kneels behind her and tongues her ass sending a shiver up her spine and a moan out of her mouth, she reaches down and rubs her clit as the clone pokes at her asshole with his tongue after about a minuet the clone stands up stroking the length of his manhood. Naruto spins around so that he and Sakura are laying along the length of the couch so the clone and get better access to her ass.

She moans hard as the clone forces his manhood into her spit soaked ass. She can barley hold herself up as Naruto and his clone thrust into her simultaneously, the clone reaches around and firmly fondles her tender tits as Naruto rubs her clit. She pants as she feels herself nearing her climax "N-Naruto I think I'm going to cum" He smirks and says "come on, try to hold on just a bit longer." Her face flushed and her breathing heavy she manages to say "I d-don't think I can I'm g-going to cum."


	2. Chapter 2

Both Naruto and the clone grunt as Sakura's inner walls begin to contract tightly around them, she collapses onto Naruto's chest breathing heavily riding out her climax. Naruto slides out from under her as his clone gets off the couch, "Hey take a break I have to piss" Naruto says while his clone vanishes into a puff of smoke as he walks off towards the bathroom. Sakura lays there flushed and exhausted not even able to form a complete thought at the moment.

Naruto walks back into the room and stands in front of her, his manhood hardening again just from the sight of her lying in his apartment like that. He just kind of laughs "you ready or do you need another minuet?" She stares up at him causing his member to fully harden again, a mischievous smile comes across his face as he forms two already naked clones. Naruto pulls her to her feet and she collapses into him.

one of the clones jump onto the couch and Naruto leads her over to him. She pulls herself on top of the clone and places his member inside of her, as the second clone pushes himself into her ass. Naruto then stands in front of her and she wraps her hand around him, still keeping her pinky extended.

She runs her tongue along the length of his shaft and twirls it around his head. He moans as she slides his manhood into her mouth while gently massaging his balls in her hand. She was surprised when she realized she loved having Naruto's member in all three of her holes, and she could tell he liked it too.

She felt so loved nothing like when she was around Sasuke, but now all she was worried about was pleasing Naruto she wanted him to feel the same love she was. Naruto placed his hand on the back of her head and gave her a slight push forcing himself deeper inside her mouth, this brought her out of thought. She once again wraps her hand around him keeping her pinky extended as she slurped on his member running her hand up and down his shaft while twisting. He moaned hard as she did this, she felt so happy knowing that she was pleasing him.

She pulled her mouth off of him and jerked his member off and told him "please I want all three of you to cum inside me." He moaned as she wrapped her tongue around his member and pulled him back inside "of course we will." She loved hearing him say that word "we" knowing that he was filling every one of her holes at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura did her best to deep throat him but she couldn't stop herself from gagging, but still she kept trying. She ran her tongue down his shaft and pulled his balls into her mouth while stroking his manhood. "Look at me" Naruto told her and of course she complied. He never thought he would see the day when she would be here looking up at him like this.

She ran her tongue in a wavy line back to the head of his member, taking him back inside of her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down while twisting her hand around his shaft. "Oh shit don't stop Sakura" he pleaded with her, she bobbed her head slowly up and down his shaft as far as she could.

Naruto gripped her beautiful pink hair tightly with both hands but still letting her have control of his manhood. She moaned and whined onto Naruto's cock as the clones forced themselves deeper into her over and over again, she could tell that he was loving this so she began to hum (a trick her mom taught her). "Just a little more and I'm going to cum Sakura just don't stop" he moaned.

She couldn't stop more like she wouldn't she wanted to make up for everything, all the times she ignored him and was fawning over Sasuke like an idiot. After a few moments Naruto exclaimed "fuck I'm cuming." She sucked on the head of his manhood and stroked his shaft as the clones forced themselves all the way up inside of her, then she felt that feeling again her climax hit halfway through Naruto's.

After their orgasms had passed the clones disappeared, Naruto picked her up and carried her bridal style to his bed. He took the utmost care as he placed her beautiful, precious body in his bed and then climbed in next to her.

She put her hand on his chest and said "I love you Naruto Uzumaki." He placed his hand over hers "and I love you Sakura Haruno, I always have." She smiled and simply said "I know I'm sorry it took me so long to love you back." He closed his eyes and told her "I would have waited forever if I had to." They laid there and slowly drifted into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto awoke confused, Sakura was not in his bed "did that really happen?" he asked himself. He pulled himself out of his bed looking around the room, and walked slowly to his living room. "damn guess it was just a dream" he crused. He dropped down onto the couch and began spinning a kunia on his finger. Then he walked back into hs room, pulled on a clean pair of pants and walked out of his aprtment jumping down the stairs.

Walking down the street the sun beat down hard on his expossed torso. "Hello Naruto" Kakashi said as he strolled by reading the new copy of Make-Out Paradise, which had been given to him by Naruto the other day. "hey sensei" Naruto replied as he kept walking. A few blocks down the road, Shikamaru walked slowly past him "whats up Naruto." He looked over at shikamaru "not to much just going to get some breakfast" he told him. "dude its one oclock" he chuckled. "I know that" Naruto told him as he walked off a little angry.

He walked looking at his feet, thinking about last night for a block or two. Then he was startled back to reality when he heard someone calling his name "Naruto" he looked up to see Sakura jogging up to him, carrying a grocery bag. "H-hey Sakura" he said nervously twisting his foot into the dirt. "Hey sorry I didn't wake you up before I left I wanted to make you some breakfast, and maybe later we can go for round two."

He stared at her for a moment not sure if he was dreaming. then he pulled her close and kissed her to his surprise her hand drifted up to his head and played with his curly blonde hair, as her tounge drifted in and out of his mouth. When he pulled away for air she stared into his eyes and asked "you ready to go back baby?" he kept staring at her "yeah sure, what are you going to make?" She smiled "your favorite Pork and beef Okonomiyaki, I got the recipe from Ichiraku." Sakura grabbed his hand and they walked back towards Naruto's apartment.


End file.
